TIME SPLINTER
by Neil Davies
Summary: Newly regenerated the Doctor finds himself in a desperate quest for a missing segment of the time to time, helped by an old acquaintance.


TIME SPLINTER

35

**TIME SPLINTER**

The image in the mirror was a storm of seething, erupting flesh, spasming muscles, rippling hair and blazing eyes that changed colour with every heartbeat. Every part of the body was changing as it stretched, contorted, widened then thinned. The bones popped and cracked, the tendons strained and groaned under impossible pressures. It was as though the man – if this was a man – was being ripped apart and recreated atom by atom.

Groans escaped his throat, cries and gasps, he ground his teeth together then parted his jaws trying to form words but no words would come. If only his face would stop bulging and twisting out of shape.

Then miraculously it did, the features began to set into definite lines. The eyes chose a colour; the nose settled into reasonable contours, the hair thickened, curled and fringed.

Other parts of the anatomy calmed down as muscles relaxed and bones calcified, it was over well almost over. The body was the easy bit in a way – painful but brief – it was the mind the thoughts and the personality that took longer to coalesce into some semblance of rationality.

Sweat beading his new brow the man blinked his new eyes and used his new hands to caress new hair. It is done he thought, it's finally finished and I'm still alive. For a time back there he hadn't been too sure he was going to make it.

Trembling slightly still gulping for air he gripped the mirror; it was odd but he couldn't now remember what he'd looked like before as if the memory had been snatched from his head and filed away only to be accessed in emergencies.

I am alive, he told himself, that's all that matters.

What I need now are some clothes, some new clothes that fit this new body.

Sagging he dared to look around; everything was the same and yet different, the colours fresher, the angles sharper even the background noises had a new cadence a certain urgency. He knew where he was (sort of) and he knew who he was (possibly), but he didn't know what to do next or where to go.

Clothes – keep it simple and focus on the essentials – the rest will slot into place or they won't but whatever happens you need to face them looking the part.

Shaky legs carried him from the mirror to a desk; oddly a drawer on this had popped open. Had he opened it before? The memory just wasn't there but there was something glinting inside the drawer that snagged his attention. It was a tin box the lid of which was on a hinge when he lifted this he found a gem inside the box a tiny nugget of clear refined crystal.

Suddenly the crystal was ablaze with light, the man covered his eyes and the light receded a little until he was able to look at it, at it and into it to see what lay beyond. A place from long ago, a place with a name and there was a face to a person he knew but who could she be and why was she gesturing to him?

He fell into the chair by the desk clothes temporarily forgotten; the gem held a summons and a warning but he understood neither. The ship did for he felt and heard it respond the deep sonorous hum lengthen, the agitated beeping from the core intensify. Around him the craft shifted, deviating to a new course gaining a new impetus. It was done protecting him during the change now it was taking him somewhere; it was leading him to the woman in the crystal. If only he could discern her name and how he knew her. These details would come eventually of that he was sure. Wiping perspiration from his chest he looked at it thinking that it contained his DNA the secret code of him and his people, an ancient and wise people from somewhere who did something; something to do with time.

A huge grandfather clock chimed making him jump, getting up he turned to face the antique a vast brown oak wood monster bigger than him. He heard its pendulum swing, the mechanism click. The hands formed twelve noon they told the time inside a vehicle that was beyond time, it was a paradox that made him first smile then frown.

Why would I have a clock like this inside my ship, why would I need it and why was it chiming now?

Going to the clock he leaned on reassured by its age and solidity, the touch of it made him feel suddenly much better about himself but it also made him afraid, a frisson of terror arched across his new nervous system causing him to shiver once again.

Time, I fear time as though somehow it's running out for me and for others.

Absurd, preposterous but the idea persisted it gnawed into him until he sank to his knees on the smooth ochre floor and began to weep.

Shattered into many fragments the glass dome on top of the podium was empty apart from a small circular plinth where something had once stood but did no longer. Gazing at the empty space the woman whose job it was to protect and maintain the great gemstone uttered a low moan and balled her fists. This was impossible, utterly insane what had been taken was protected by forces no one could penetrate – fields of rippling space and time that kept the gem out of normal reality.

Yet those fields had been collapsed, pierced and deactivated and now the only trace of them was a dull haze around the dome and around the woman's hands. Shaking her hands she cast off the dying particles and went over to a three tiered device that served many functions one of which was long-range communication.

Touch sensitive pads responded immediately as the woman pressed her palms onto them sending a telepathic message. She didn't know much beyond the immediate facts so she broadcast these, there had been a theft, a break in and the implications of it could be disastrous beyond comprehension.

After only a few moments her trance was interrupted by a sound within the room, she turned her head only to see a fleeting figure dart from a pillar to a door. Not going through the door the intruder paused and turned to look at her, she was astonished that she knew him.

"What are you doing here," but even as she asked this she saw what he carried only half concealed by a dark cloth in his right hand? Unable to detach from the device she focused her mind on the man attempting to freeze him in place, it was a skill from girl hood that she had refined and developed over the many years she had been here.

Normally it worked but this time it didn't because raising the thing in his other hand the man took aim and fired. Ohica did not cry out as there wasn't much pain just heat, dizziness and then the shutting down of muscles and nerves as her body sank into unconsciousness. I am not dying she told herself but I might as well because I have failed and the failure is abysmal. At last her hands let go of their pads and she sank to the floor. The man gazed at her as though surprised for a moment then his eyes jumped to the big gem he held, it was glowing on fire and in it was a man's face; a man he didn't know but somehow feared.

Then the sound cut across the room the bellowing, groaning roar, the strident respiration and to one side the hint of a shape – tall and blue – could be seen phasing into existence. Time to go thought the man (almost); he thumbed keys on the side of his gun then concealed the gun behind a chair where it couldn't be seen. Only then did he go through the door, the second part of his task done. Part one was to steal the gem part two was to cover his tracks and this he was sure would be easy.

Stepping into the room the Doctor, yes Doctor he felt sure now, blinked in astonishment. Ancient Greek architecture mixed with Roman extravagance and Gothic gloom to create a fusion of styles and eras that could have been human but weren't this was not earth; not based on the technology he could see welded to walls and fixtures, bolted to the floor and ceiling.

He took in the broken glass dome where something had been held, an object now gone then he saw the three tiered device in the corner and lying close to it was…

He ran to her and turned her gently over finding a pulse and seeing her chest rise and fall. She was beautiful a young woman in her twenties with lush caramel coloured hair, a smooth unblemished complexion and rosebud red lips. She wore a cream ankle length dress with a chain around the middle, around her neck was a smaller chain and attached to this a pendant that bore the seal of Karn – two exotic birds fighting over a tiny sun that represented eternal youth, the birds were ignorance and arrogance.

Karn. An ancient world now long gone yet this woman was from it and they had met before long ago when his appearance was totally different yet hers was exactly the same, she had not changed and she never would thanks to a special gift.

With a moan she stirred, her brown eyes blinking open to take him in and the lush red lips formed a smile. "You have come as I knew you would," she said then the smile faded into a mask of misery and despair, "But you are too late, perhaps it is too late for all of us."

"I know you," said the Doctor and the large luminous eyes swam over him before a smile ignited the attractive oval face.

"As I know you Doctor," said the young woman.

"Your pendant marks you out as one of the Sisterhood," he said dredging a memory from somewhere. It was odd that he could remember such a distant face yet recent events were a blur.

He raised a hand – it was pale and shaking and he couldn't stop the tremble. Ohica could and did by interlacing her fingers with his.

"You are weak," she said.

"Regeneration," he sighed there was no need to add more.

"Come with me," she bade him standing up slowly then leading her guest over to a small recess in the wall within which was a gold coloured portal. Turning a small wheel in the centre of this Ohica pulled the portal open to expose a tiny chamber within which sat a shimmering goblet. Next to this were a neatly stacked row of pipettes. Taking a pipette she dipped into the goblet and extracted a small amount of clear liquid, this she offered to the Doctor. "Drink this," she said.

"What is it," he asked but she urged him to hurry so placing the pipette on his tongue he squeezed its base, 2 or 3 drops of liquid splashed into his mouth.

"Swallow," said Ohica, "It will help you greatly."

The Doctor frowned but obeyed and at once the curious tension left his muscles, his limbs stopped trembling and he felt a new clarity of thought.

"This is the elixir of life," he said in astonishment.

Ohica nodded, "I brought a supply with me when I took up my new obligation," Her smile faded by degrees, "I have failed at that obligation," she said sadly casting a glance at the broken glass dome. "It was stolen from under me by a thief who then stunned me."

The Doctor touched his left ear, his hearing had been under par in the TARDIS but now it was returning to full function and he was detecting a background noise in the room, a strident electronic buzz that had nothing to do with the equipment.

"Something's wrong," he said moving away from Ohica, "Can't you hear it?"

Clearly she couldn't but he was drawn across the room to a high-backed ornate marble chair. Suddenly dropping onto all fours the time lord peered at a tiny blaster.

"This thief did he stun you with a mark three hand-held phaser?" There was no need for the girl to reply, "He left it behind and it's been set to quantum overload," the note was hurting his ears now and he knew detonation was very close.

Squirming under the chair until he was right up to the gun he studied its readout and control keys, the weapon had been locked into self-destruct and although small its contents would be more than potent enough to destroy the entire facility.

He took something from an inside pocket a slim instrument with a narrow curved stem ending in a small parabola, the tip of this glowed soft blue and gave off a low octave. Adjusting it swiftly the narrow fingers changed the glow to a deeper blue almost violet.

"What are you doing," Ohica was squatted beside him.

"Trying to neutralise the quantum field by isolating its poles."

The girl took a deep breath, "Your sonic device isn't powerful enough."

The Doctor felt offended, "Nonsense," he said, "It's more impressive than it looks."

Not arguing Ohica dashed to the goblet of elixir filled another pipette and hurried back, dripping some of her vital life sustaining fluid onto the gun. There was a fizz, a sharp pop and a tiny plume of smoke rose from the gun – its energy level dropping at once.

Doctor regarded Sister and she regarded him, both clearly eager to claim honours. Magnimously (because he wasn't sure if he'd saved the day or Ohica), the Doctor smiled and said thank you. Also magnanimous by nature Ohica shrugged, "You found the gun in the first place."

Picking it up he studied the deceptively simple looking weapon, "This has been upgraded several times," he decided, "Originally it was of terran design but you can see here," he said popping open a tiny hatch on the side of the gun to expose micro-circuitry, "It's been modified using alien technology."

Ohica had no real interest in technology beyond what she'd been trained to use and she had never used a gun.

"How does this help us," she asked?

"I may be able to trace your attacker thanks to this," the Doctor replied, "I'm sure there's a machine in my ship that can follow objects to their source of origin or last location, if only I could remember what it's called."

Pocketing the gun he returned to the broken glass dome fingering this gently, "What were you guarding Ohica, what exactly has been stolen?"

She told him and he felt an icy current of despair flow into both hearts, this was worse than he could have imagined. Whoever had done this was not only very clever and resourceful but had somehow defeated all the safeguards, back ups, booby traps and temporal fields around the gemstone.

"No ordinary thief," he said.

"The man who shot me looked like a common or garden cyborg, a mercenary," said Ohica with contempt.

"An employee, a tool," he remarked, "The brains behind this didn't want to get his hands dirty."

"Or her hands," Ohica pointed out.

Using his screwdriver as a scanner the Doctor panned the rest of the room then the rooms beyond it but there was no sign of the intruder. "This place is screened against transmatting isn't it, so how did our gunman get in and how did he get out?"

"You got in," Ohica said simply.

"I usually do," came the blithe response like very little could keep the TARDIS from going where it wanted to.

"Perhaps the gunman used the same method," Ohica offered. This was considered, chewed over and if not dismissed then filed away under 'remote possibility', the Doctor didn't think another TARDIS had been here because there would be a residual trace of it unless the user was adept at hiding such traces.

"I'm going after this thief," he said, "Come with me."

The girl's face blossomed with surprise at this outlandish suggestion, "I cannot my duty is here."

"You duty has gone west, don't you want to chase after it?"

Ohica gave a short laugh of surprise, "I am not a police officer."

"Neither am I," smiled the Doctor, "It's never stopped me in the past."

This was met with a slow shake of the head, "I should remain here and make some kind of report perhaps meditate of my failure to prevent the theft."

"Action is the best antidote, believe on that score; sitting around here working yourself into a state won't help anyone. But if you could assist in the recovery of the gem," he parted his hands to indicate how grateful those in power would be.

Ohica thought about it but not for long, scurrying to the goblet she filled three more pipettes with elixir, placed these into a pouch and returned to the Doctor who frowned.

"Why bring extra elixir," he asked?

"It has many benefits," she said and seemed about to add something before censuring herself.

"The Sisters were known for their capacity to strike back at enemies using unusual means," said the Doctor trawling his memories, "I hope you're not intending to settle an old score."

The look he received in return was one of pure innocence, but then Ohica had always been very good at masking her intentions. With one last look at the room he led her into his ship, which normally evoked a sense of wonder and disbelief amongst newcomers but not this time; Ohica took in the impossibly large interior space without so much as a gasp.

Ascending the main ramp to the central console the Doctor placed the gun onto a silver plate and enclosed it with a transparent oval shield; he then operated some keys and a soft pink light played over the gun feeding information to the navigational units. The console hummed and sighed as it processed the new data then the central column began to vibrate, its inner workings rising and falling.

Hitting a release key he gave the ship permission to relocate and a powerful motive force echoed through the high vaulted chamber.

Pausing halfway up the main ramp Ohica studied his back, "You said you had regenerated," she said softly, "What brought this about – only I know it usually happens to your people as the result of some trauma."

He turned to look at her and nodded sadly, "I can't remember why it happened," a hand rose to massage a temple.

"Don't you want to know," Ohica probed, "Isn't it important?"

Yes said the blazing eyes it is and yes I should do something to find out.

To one side of the vast auditorium was what looked like a church organ; above the keys were a series of screens marked one to ten. Moving his hands over some keys the time lord illuminated the screens until they displayed the legend first self, second self and so on.

His first three selves were very faint now barely visible as wispy webs of circling light, his fourth self was a large and complex pattern of winking energy by far the biggest of the displays. His fifth self was also very bright but much smaller; his sixth self was a horizontal line that ended abruptly as though severed by a knife. His seventh self was small but vibrating strongly. His eighth self was no more than a single oscillating dot. His ninth self – like his sixth – ended abruptly. His tenth self was a fierce red arrow with the head pointing down _access denied_ declared a warning.

"Denied," Ohica repeated in confusion, "Why would you be denied to your most recent life, denied by whom?"

The Doctor asked this question with his fingers, the answer came up as a line of alien symbols, his native language.

"Myself," he said, "I've denied myself access to my tenth incarnation," a chin was scratched, "Something very serious and nasty must have happened."

Ohica asked, "Can you break through the denial?"

He nodded of course he could but it wasn't as simple as that; if he'd locked himself out there had to be a good reason one that might harm him mentally where he to probe too deeply.

"Sleeping dogs Ohica," he said almost to himself.

"I'd want to know if it were me," said the Sister of Karn.

"I want to know to but on this occasion I think ignorance is probably bliss."

A pulsing sound from the central console interrupted her next question so she asked it on the run as they headed back to the seething core of the room, where the time rotor had slowed noticeably.

"Could the end of your last life have something to do with this theft?"

This made him pause for thought, "You think the loss of one of the Keys to Time could be related to my regeneration," he said?

"Well it's a remarkable coincidence," Ohica decided. With a smile he nodded then lifted the dome covering the gun, they had arrived at the gun's point of origin and it made no sense at all in fact it was impossible.

"You're never going to believe this Ohica," said the Doctor activating the external viewer upon which a fierce, blood red mountain range took form jagged peaks with a necklace of sickly yellow clouds near their summits. Down below yawned a valley of scarred stone uneven and leprous. The sky above was purple with flashes of orange lightning.

"You're right Doctor," said the girl, "I don't believe it, this," she said shaking her head, "Is Karn." She frowned at him, "A planet that no longer exists; Karn was destroyed in the time war, as was your own world."

Pain seared across his eyes for a moment at the memory of the loss and Ohica was right Karn had been an early casualty of the war targeted on purpose for total annihilation.

"Yes I know all that," he said grimly but their location could not be denied the world outside was Karn same size, same mass, same atmosphere – the TARDIS didn't make mistakes like that. Then he cottoned on, "Of course we've gone back in time to before the war."

"Yes but Doctor the thief must have come from here and he wasn't a native, plus we never made any guns on Karn."

A lip was chewed, "Your sisterhood didn't but maybe someone else did," he argued.

"We ruled Karn we knew everything that went on."

"Everything," the Doctor was incredulous, "Can you be sure?"

Ohica was enraged none could hide their thoughts or intentions from her sisters whose psychic abilities were immense.

"What you say is impossible we can scan any mind."

"Some minds are good at hiding themselves," he pointed out.

"We could always read time lords, what race could be more advanced?"

One that could locate and steal part of the Key to Time he was thinking but he didn't say this because he could tell Ohica was getting upset, and he needed her focused.

"There's a cloaked dwelling about twenty five meters from the TARDIS, I had hoped we'd materialise inside but…." He let the sentence hang if the old girl hadn't taken them inside there had to be a good reason.

"So are we back in time," Ohica asked, "And if so are their sisters living on Karn who can come to our aid?"

"You tell me; you're the psychic," he replied and he busied himself finding a thick coat whilst his companion closed her eyes and mentally reached out.

A quick check of the instruments indicated no temporal shift, they hadn't gone back into the past this wasn't some old version of the planet but Karn as it was now – undestroyed or somehow preserved but how had it survived the Dalek attack squad?

Karn he mused is no ordinary planet but then it never had been a world of mystics and witches shrouded in legend and contradiction even more than his own planet.

Ohica sighed, "Nothing," she said, "I can detect no other sisters here."

You're sure said his darting look but her sadness was all the confirmation he needed, "How about the occupants of the cloaked dwelling, what can you tell me about them?"

"Their cloak shields them against my mind," Ohica sounded irritated.

"So it is possible to keep a secret from a sister," The Doctor's voice and smile were almost boyish.

"Not many," Ohica retorted, "In meditation I was able to scan you very easily and I now know why your last life ended," she paused to give him the chance to say _don't tell me_ but he didn't. "You were murdered," she said, "By someone you trusted; someone who travelled with you in this craft."

Cold, Karn had always been chilly now it was fiercely unbearable the winds cutting through even his thick fur coat. Also in fur Ohica seemed largely unaffected then again she was a native. He thought about what she'd told him – impossible his mind screamed none of his companions would murder him, he was too good at judging character plus the ship would protect him; it would prevent any violence taking place…or would it? There was one circumstance in which the TARDIS would permit its pilot to be killed – if said pilot were doing something that would lead to the destruction of both himself and the TARDIS.

But I would never do that he mused I'm not mad.

"There," Ohica was pointing directly ahead to a rock face made up of semi-circular ridges. The Doctor raised an instrument that hummed softly in confirmation, he told her not to get too close there was a fire wall.

"Yes I sense danger," she said.

"I can circumvent it," he said adjusting his screwdriver, "Create a temporary breach in the cloak but we'll have to be quick, it's going-for-gold time that means a sudden dash into the unknown."

"One of your specialities as I recall," Ohica had a wicked sense of humour to and he surveyed her with a cocked eyebrow. She tried to smile back at him but the muscles of her face froze and quickly reassembled into a frown.

"I sense danger," she whispered, "Someone has just left the dwelling."

Peering directly ahead the Doctor shook his head, he couldn't see anything and they were stood in front of the entrance.

"There is another door," Ohica insisted.

"Tradesman's exit," the time lord joked then his blue eyes flicked to a mini avalanche of dirt and shale trickling down the rock face to their right. At once his gaze jumped to a ledge where a figure was stood poised righting himself to do something.

There was only time to push Ohica out of the way before a blinding bright pencil thin beam of red light arced down from the ledge to score a nasty hole in the earth where they'd stood moments earlier.

The man with the gun cursed under his breath and readjusted his aim; the second shot came perilously close almost hitting the Doctor's left shoe.

"We're pinned down," he stated the obvious there was no way they'd make it back to the TARDIS; the gunman was too good a shot plus he had a bird's eye view.

A third shot struck the granite above their heads showering them with powderised white shale.

Ohica sighed, "Let me try something," touching her pendant with one hand she pressed her other palm against the rock face and closed both eyes sinking deep into her mysterious psyche to draw upon the powers developed by her sisters over many generations.

Impatiently the gunman hopped from his ledge to a better vantage point, taking aim with both fists he drew a bead on the Doctor his eyes smiling with malicious intent. Come on Ohica thought the time lord hurry, a finger tightened on a trigger to deliver the lethal shot.

Before it could the Doctor's thumb flicked a switched on his screwdriver, a two-tone note filled the air.

The gunman fired, or tried to he squeezed the trigger but nothing happened. Angrily he shook the gun and tried again – nothing it wasn't working. Letting out a sigh of relief the time lord turned to his companion; she was in some kind of trance.

The gunman fiddled with his weapon adjusting its settings, the Doctor knew his sonic trick wouldn't work twice so pocketing his screwdriver he ran forward, jumped onto a low boulder and used this to propel himself upwards. It was a galvanic leap and most impressive carrying him up to the height of the killer; unfortunately his landing was less than perfect.

The gunman was able to swing his free hand and crack home a punch to the side of the Doctor's head almost knocking him back down again. Sunned the time lord righted himself by seizing the rock face but he took another punch this time to the ribs that drove all the wind out of him then the gun swing towards his face.

Despite being in pain his gripped his rival's wrist with both hands and jerked it aside just in time, the killer beam went over his left shoulder harmlessly.

Moments later he was in a grappling match against a very fit, very big and very well trained opponent. The Doctor had some training himself but winded and with poor footing he couldn't make the best use of it so he was reduced to forcing the gun arm up or to the side away from him.

"Who are you," he gasped. In reply the man in black forced him back two and half paces to the very edge of his perch; a long and potentially lethal drop loomed. With a snarl of renewed effort the Doctor forced his rival back one step, but moments later the ground he had gained was lost.

"Stupid of you to come here," the killer spat through gritted teeth, "But he knew you would."

Twisting his body sharply the Doctor smacked the gun hand against sharp rock painfully but the man holding it was made of firm stuff to.

"He being who exactly," the time lord gasped as the gun came down and its nozzle pointed at his chest.

"You'll never find out now, will you?"

That was when the entire rock face began to vibrate, gently at first so you could hardly notice it then with more ferocity shaking and shuddering like a jelly. The gunman's eyes widened, his face turned dirty grey. Knowing what must be happening the Doctor bent his knees, let go of the gunman and gripped the rock. Not doing this his rival tried to bring the weapon into play for one more shot but this was a mistake. Not having a good stance or a hand hold he was at the mercy of forces gathering momentum.

The entire hill gave a violent lurch, the ledge listed part of it crumbled; the part the gunman was stood on.

The scream was terrible but mercifully short and when it suddenly cut out the Doctor permitted himself a look. "You can stop now," he told Ohica but her eyes remained closed, "I said that's enough we're safe."

Not safe at all in fact in danger of being tossed off the hill just like his late opponent the time lord drew in a deep, invigorating breath and leapt for the safety of another hill one that wasn't shaking. It had a flat top and should be safe – but he didn't make it his jump wasn't quite right and he missed the flat top by a meter. Dropping at speed the Doctor knew there was no way of not hitting the ground so he made himself relax – muscles, nerves, thoughts and bones if he could relax his bones in the way he'd been taught he should be okay.

"Ooouuph," he gasped as his feet made contact and he was thrown unceremoniously onto his back.

Ohica's eyes popped open as she exited her trance. Gazing down at him with a slight smile she didn't hurry to his aid because she knew there was no need.

"I'm fine thanks," he said tartly, "No need to worry about me."

I wasn't said her expression I knew you'd be fine; as he picked himself up she went to look at the body of their attacker who lay on his back head at an extreme angle.

"Yes this is the thief who took the gemstone," she confirmed without emotion.

Dusting himself down the time lord checked for cuts but found none, thank goodness for bone relaxation.

"Not just a thief but a soldier," he said.

"How can you tell?"

"Shooting skill, fighting ability, fitness level," making his way over he squatted down to inspect the dead man's uniform, "Probably a mercenary, there's enough of them in this sector after the border wars. By the way – nice telekinetic skills most impressive."

No more than my sisterhood are known for said her proud expression, "a common thug," she dismissed.

"Oh no," said the Doctor, "This chap's been enhanced look here and here," he pointed to something grafted to the side of the skull that was like a large brown diamond and to the chest where a circular tube extended slightly from the middle of the chest.

"Bio-cybernetics and of a very advanced design; this was how he was able to access your sacred temple. These attachments not only allow ship to shore teleportation but would get him through your defence shields undetected."

Nonplussed the girl circled the body, "Who would have such knowledge."

The answer to that was inside the dwelling and it was time they went and had a look, but first he needed something and it was inside the chest cylinder which he prized open with a thumb.

"Ison crystal," he said holding the small eye of quartz in his palm. "If it works for him it might work for us to," and inverting his screwdriver he fitted the crystal to a tiny magnetic spike that popped out of the base.

They both looked at the fallen weapon neither of them really a gun-person, Ohica made no attempt to touch it but easing over he inspected its power pack remembering how easily it could be turned into a pretty potent bomb. It went against the grain but picking the gun up he dropped into his jacket pocket, "insurance," he said.

"Guns aren't the way Doctor."

"I agree I've always been a pacifist," he said, "The problem is my opponents so rarely are."

He turned his attention back to the cloaked dwelling, raising his screwdriver he moved it in a vertical line high to low as though cutting the air with a knife. The effect was much the same; reality seemed to split open before them and through it they saw not bleak rock but an impressive metallic structure – four sided with turrets to each corner and thrusting from the roof where high golden horns.

The Doctor couldn't see any windows but there was a door and it was opening upwards to reveal an impressive chamber made of ivory and quartz.

"Unusual architecture," he mused but Ohica had shrunk back her features twisting with fear.

"We cannot go in Doctor," she cried, "We must leave here at once this was a mistake."

Startled by this reaction he blinked at her, sisters weren't afraid of anything not even his people whom they'd stood up to more than once. Yet Ohica was badly spooked.

"You're forgetting why we came, the Time Key segment; we have to get it back."

"It is lost to us," Ohica declared shaking her head as though to proceed was pointless. She clearly knew something he didn't,

"You can wait in the TARDIS if you like but I have to go in there, you know why."

"No come away with me, we will report this and seek guidance."

"What's the matter Ohica what's frightened you," he looked at the odd structure it had said more to her than him so he let his critical gaze take in every detail. The place was elaborate, made of many substances the lighting cast a soft blue ambience and there was a low background hum a note.

He ran his screwdriver over the building interior but it detected nothing unusual beyond the fact that it was solid and immune to most forms of missile or laser attack.

"I'm going in," he declared because he had to the balance of the universe was at stake, all six Keys to Time were vital if just one were misused there could be chaos.

Ohica took him by the arm, "You don't understand," she cried.

"So tell me what's wrong."

Her grip softened and the hand fell away, whatever she knew whatever terrified her she didn't want to share it or even speak it.

"I need your help," he said softly, "Your wisdom and insights certainly your telekinetic ability; I may fail without them and die do you want that?" The head shook so he went on, "Then come with me advise me; surely a Sister and time lord together can overcome anything," he offered a smile which was not returned. Ohica's face was set on grim lines,

"You don't know what you're asking," she said.

"I know what's at stake and so do you, we can't just walk away from this Ohica."

Slowly the look in her eyes changed from denial to one of grudging resignation and she nodded once, "Very well Doctor but first," and to his amazement she took off her pendant her badge of office; and placed it around his neck.

"What are you doing," no time lord had ever received such an honour it was unheard of for the leader of the Sisters, the high-priestess to surrender such a precious emblem?

"You're going to need it," she said.

"So are you," he objected but she touched his lips lightly with two fingers. No more words let's get on with this and may the goddess of Karn be with us.

He felt the fear at once the mortal dread that wrapped around him like two invisible hands to squeeze his resolve. Shivering Ohica let out a little gasp it was plain she could feel it to, a psionic attack highly focused. Heating something burning his chest the Doctor looked down to see the pendant glowing soft red,

"Why is it doing that," he asked but instead of answering Ohica moved slightly ahead to a portion of blank wall. "This is the way to our enemy," she declared much to his surprise. The section of wall looked no different to any other, his screwdriver detected no anomalies then again it wasn't as psychically attuned as this girl.

"You know who he is, don't you?" The Doctor was pretty sure he was right.

"I sensed his mind in the mind of the thief, just a residual trace but it was there but when you opened the cloak around this place I was left with no doubts, his mind reached out to me as it did to my ancestors."

"Ancestors," the Doctor echoed, "How old is this being?"

Placing both palms flat on the wall Ohica concentrated and to his astonishment the thick unyielding ivory just melted away.

That was when the attack came.

The Doctor knew he should have anticipated it but he'd been distracted by Ohica's words so he didn't get out of the way of the stunning beam. Thrown to the floor dazed, his legs numb he lay there trying to figure out where he'd seen the approaching figures. Then they had hold him hoisting him up onto their shoulders to carry him into a vast room.

His initial impressions were of a high vaulted ceiling, fluted pillars of some luminous metal and tanks built into the walls full of bubbling emerald gel within which shapes floated possibly bodies – would he joining them?

Placed none too gently into a high backed chair he was released and the figures backed off a bit, Ohica was brought in with more decorum. Before them both seated in a more complex kind of chair with a head set welded to the ridged bones of his skull was a sinister looking being. Pipes went into his sides and abdomen, electrodes were attached to limbs and neck and small flat screen terminals monitored life signs.

The alien's slitted, blazing eyes fixed on Ohica first giving her the most dismissive of looks then the vertical slash pupils jumped to the Doctor. Whatever the creature was he was taller than the average man, thinner to almost anorexic with very long, stick-like limbs ended in three finger talons. The head was also quite narrow even pinched as it tapered to a spear sharp chin, the tiny mouth didn't look capable of smiling but twitched several times as it took in the Doctor's discomfort. Sensation slowly returning to his legs the time lord regulated his breathing. He took a second glance at the bodies floating in green gel – yes they were identical to the being sat before him same species,

"You," gasped the Doctor, "Have stolen something very valuable, please return it."

He was playing for time marshalling his senses; he knew full well this creature wouldn't give up a segment of the Key so easily.

A harsh vibration escaped the narrow head then a voice piercing and strident echoed across the Doctor's temporal lobes.

"Have you any idea how your last incarnation ended time lord?"

It was not a question the Doctor had expected, in fact he hadn't expected a question at all – threats, mockery and outrage yes but not this.

"Yes," he said, "Sort of."

"You were murdered by your companion in the TARDIS," the telepathic voice sizzled, "Do you recall who that companion was….no, then I shall tell you – it was the woman stood beside you now."

There was no way he couldn't be startled by that or not look at Ohica, who for her part avoided his gaze.

"I don't believe you," he said but deep down he did Ohica's guilty expression all but confirmed it, "Ohica has never been my companion until now."

"What if I were to tell you that I could transmit her back in time to meet your earlier self," the alien questioned enjoying the cruel game?

"I'd say you had an exaggerated opinion of your technical abilities," the Doctor reposted but his mind was racing at the implications.

"I stole part of the key to Time," came the reply, "Do you really think such a simple paradox is beyond me?"

If the properties of the segment could be harnessed then no it was infinitely possible.

"Is that why you stole it, to attack me?"

"Not just you Doctor; if I can strike at a time lord inside his TARDIS then I can reach out and destroy anyone wouldn't you agree, a scientist here, a president there no one would be immune to my wrath?"

Yes the prisoner was thinking that was definitely possible, "Why would you want to," he asked but the answer was obvious just the threat of such a power would be enough to secure any ransom any terms?

"Look at me," said the alien, "Sat here connected to this life support system, do you think I have any quality of life I cannot physically move I am all but helpless."

Hardly mused the Doctor not with a willing army of cybernetically augmented killers at your disposal.

"Who are you and how did you get like this," he asked as his own body returned to some semblance of normality.

"War Doctor, a long time ago a war my people lost hence their suspended status around you only I was left conscious if you can call my existence that, sat here fused to this equipment."

There had been many ancient wars fought between super races including time lords, karnites, osirans and beings without names known collectively as the lost ones could the alien before him now be one of these lost ones?

"What do you intend to do strike back at your conquerors, they may not exist anymore; how long ago was this war and who was it between?"

The slitted eyes fixed on Ohica, "She knows," growled the voice, "She was there at the time, her sisterhood allied themselves to our enemies and helped them destroy us which is why it pleases me to use her as the agent of my vengeance."

The sisterhood had only ever allied themselves to one race thought the Doctor, "The time lords," he said in shock, "Did this to you?"

The narrow bony head nodded.

"But the time lords are gone now," he began then realised this wasn't entirely true, "Apart from me."

"Your race and those like you are my enemies," the alien boomed, "It is my wish to extinguish them one at a time including the human race but before I dare do that I must deal with you Doctor."

A small opening appeared on one of the terminals and from it rose a nugget of unrefined crystal, a lump of stone that glistened first gold then red it was shot through with narrow veins of silver. The power of the segment filled the room making the hairs on the back of the Doctor's neck stand up.

"Take it," said the alien and Ohica stepped forwards obediently to pick up the nugget it fitted neatly into one of her small hands. "With it you will be able to travel back in time to the TARDIS and kill the Doctor again – once was never enough it pleases to assassinate him over and over again."

It became clear to the Doctor in that moment what was happening and why, that he, Ohica and even this nameless creature were caught in a time loop an endlessly repeating sequence of events.

Ohica was sent back in time, she killed the 10th Doctor, he regenerated into his 11th self who was drawn to the Ohica and she led him here and so it all began again.

The segment glowed in the girl's hand casting an eerie yet beautiful ambience around the entire room, The Doctor felt an instant heat against the skin of his chest and he knew what it was – the pendant; was this the key to breaking the time loop and freeing them all? Reaching into his shirt he touched the pendant, at once current jumped into his fingers and up his arm.

"Ohica," he said softly, "Come here," but the face was stiff the eyes blank she couldn't hear him; the alien's possession of her was total. Walking slowly but purposefully she spanned the room to reach an alcove, he recognised the familiar fixtures and outline of a TRANSMAT arch at once – within moments the girl would be on her way back through time to an earlier version of the TARDIS to meet an earlier version of him.

"Stop this now," he shouted at the narrow emotionless face of the crippled creature before him, "You can't achieve anything."

Stood in the arch Ohica worked keys and around her a piercing rose pink glow cocooned.

Taking the pendant from around his neck the Doctor rose and threw it; not at the alien but into the TRANSMAT. The pink glow distorted and collapsed becoming a murky red, but if he expected to stop the teleportation he was to be disappointed. Ohica shimmered, elongated and faded – the pendant welded to the nugget in her hand.

"You can do nothing to stop unfolding events Doctor," the mockery was now quite clear and suffocating.

"Can I not," Said the slim man, "Can I not," he repeated taking the gun from his pocket and setting it to overload.

"Phaser blasts cannot penetrate my shielding Doctor."

"No I guessed as much you might even be protected by the detonation of this power pack, but what about the rest of this room what about your suspended brothers?"

Going over to a line of tanks the Doctor tapped them with his knuckles, as he suspected the glass wasn't glass but a transparent metal shield many inches thick and essentially blast proof. He went over to some pipes leading into a terminal that regulated various things.

"Aha," he sang, "Now these look distinctively vulnerable I'd say," he placed the gun beneath them.

"Remove that weapon at once," the command boomed across his synapses the edge of panic behind it impossible to conceal.

"Or what," the question was posed, "You can't do anything you can't even move and you've sent Ohica on her merry way to kill me so why shouldn't I kill you in return maybe that's what always happens; after all this is a time loop. You did realise that I hope, by creating a paradox you became trapped in it yourself."

The entire life support chair plus terminals could rotate like a roundabout, useful because the Doctor was now stood behind it.

"You could always recall her of course, break the sequence but then everything would change I wouldn't be here and we wouldn't be having this conversation."

"No need Doctor, Ohica has her task and my guards have theirs."

The darkly clad weapon carrying figures melted from the shadows, they were just like the thief cum assassin of before same build, same eyes same way of moving – clones.

In response the time lord raised his screwdriver the Ison crystal still attached to its base and the crystal was pulsating rapidly.

The guards came to an immediate halt each man clutching his head in sympathy.

"This time my past self isn't going to die," the Doctor's voice had an edge to it now his eyes mirrored this with their narrowed intensity. "At least not in the same way not at the hands of Ohica," a strident note filled the air expanding, splitting becoming a discordant symphony.

The clones cried out dropping one by one, pitching onto their sides or backs, weapons clattering harmlessly silent screams coming from their lips. The Doctor raised his screwdriver and its tone deepened becoming more base, a sudden crack appeared to his left it was one of the suspension tanks and from the long diagonal crack a green mucus began to dribble sliming its way downwards in three viscous tendrils.

Another crack appeared across another tank, then a third, "Still think the detonation won't harm your people," the Doctor demanded fiercely his face now pale and ruthless.

The alien's head was as immovable as stone but in his voice now was a thread of fear, "Stop what you are doing."

The Doctor replied using exactly the same words, "stop what _you are doing."_

"Ohica cannot be recalled, the TRANSMAT only functions one way."

Startled the time lord dashed over to it, he checked its readouts to confirm this was true and it was Ohica would not be coming back this way.

"Doctor; deactivate the gun's power pack."

"That would negate my bargaining power," stepping under the arch the Doctor thumbed several keys.

"You cannot go back to help your previous self," the alien warned referring to certain laws of time that governed individual time lines but these laws had been circumvented before and now there was a new element – the segment of the key to Time.

"Who else will," said the handsome face one second before it blurred and faded.

It was a simple tableau; the tenth Doctor was hunched over an open panel fiddling with the luminous innards of the TARDIS. Seeing him the eleventh Doctor remembered the scene now clearly; a sudden loss of power plunging the ship off course far too close to the lip of a black hole immediate repairs were called for so he'd been distracted.

Stood over him as if watching intently Ohica had something in her hands something long and heavy with a blunt end, she didn't see the eleventh Doctor being too focused on what she had to do next – crack a skull.

So he was able to creep around the back of the central console keeping well away from his other self and come up alongside her still unseen.

Ohica raised the huge spanner, the segment in her free hand her pendant still attached to it. He could have lunged forward to grab her but he didn't, he couldn't afford a fight as this would snag the attention of the other Doctor and it would be best if they avoided each other.

"No this is hopeless," said the tenth Doctor looking up suddenly. Just as quickly Ohica put the spanner behind her back and stood there looking innocently neutral. "Right tools for the right job," said the Doctor rummaging in a metal box to seek and find a slim instrument, "Just the ticket," he beamed giving the girl a wink before returning to his work.

What a flirt I used to be thought the eleventh Doctor, good looking though and very young with a breezy, brash confidence. Ohica waited for just a few more seconds then raised the spanner again taking a half step forward. There was no more time to delay and the watching older Doctor made his move, conscious that he could be walking into total disaster; then again when had his life ever been any different?

Plucking the Ison crystal loose from his screwdriver he fitted it neatly the audio attenuation pod on the central console, there was no need to twist a dial or flick a lever because the pod reacted instantly feeding the harmonic wave of the crystal to the ship's tannoy system – basically a set of big clumsy seventies style boxes high up on the walls.

A sound filled the air not unpleasant just unusual a mix of high pitched notes and whale song with fluted pulses and drawn out guitar riffs.

Instantly Doctor Ten looked up, he saw the spanner, dodged its falling arc, rolled aside and flopped into a seat. He didn't see Doctor Eleven because Eleven had dropped down behind the far side of the console. Ohica gave a gasp of fury at her failure, righted herself and turned but before she could deliver a second more accurate blow she stopped, blinked, sighed and came out of her trance.

The spanner went down and carefully Doctor Ten relieved her of it, his eyes full of questions.

"What am I doing here," the girl asked just before she shimmered, glowed and faded away?

"Was it something I said," the lean man joked studying the spanner that had almost caved in his skull, "You can come out now," he added poignantly, "I know there's someone else here," he grinned, "time lord intuition."

Having expected that he would re-teleport at the same time as the girl Doctor Eleven inwardly groaned, why was he still here?

"Oh come on," said Ten, "Play the game; I've got a spanner now to."

There was little choice but to rise and face the music so Eleven straightened up to gaze into the clear, bright eyes of his earlier self.

Ten of course recognised him at once, that strange empathy common to all time lords clicking in at once.

"I'm sorry," Eleven felt he had to say it as the older version he was supposed to know better to act more appropriately, he knew what a shock meaning later versions of oneself could be.

Ten opened his mouth to make some flippant remark but for once it didn't come, or if it did he discarded it.

"This," he finally said, "Is interesting," then he frowned, "About Ohica."

"There isn't much time to explain," Eleven could feel teleportation reaching for him, "You, I mean we were trapped in a time loop; I'm about to beam out of here now to find it's been broken."

Ten took this better than some past selves might have no histrionics no posturing, "Who's behind it?"

Eleven wished he could say so he just shrugged, "I enjoyed being you," he said and thought how fascicle that sounded, "And now I'll be you for a bit longer."

But Ten wasn't really listening, "So I'm going to be like you am I," his head cocked onto one side taking in the hair, eyes and general demeanour. "Could be worse I suppose," He said off-handedly, "When will it…you know?"

"I've no idea now – things have changed somewhat; maybe…" That was all Eleven got to say before he beamed out, his atoms shot across time and space back to the chamber of the alien where a gun was about to explode.

Ohica was stood to one side holding the gun trying to turn it off.

"Leave it," said the Doctor.

"No please," implored the alien in the chair.

Going over and taking the gun the Doctor held it up, the whine of self-destruct eased somewhat.

"We're leaving," he said, "And no one is to stop us, the time loop is broken and Ohica has the segment back," the gun was surveyed, "This won't detonate whilst I'm touching it but if I should be harmed and drop it."

The alien nodded his understanding knowing he was beaten, go said his gesture and the Doctor led Ohica away back through the entrance; she still seemed confused. I'll explain later said his smile or try to, when I'm clear about it in my own head.


End file.
